Battle of Love:Destiny, Fait, And The Prophecy
by Anime-girl-cutie
Summary: Naraku has a plan that might change what was meant to be!Will the prophecy about Inuyasha come true?Will Naraku be able to kill Inuyasha or will Inuyasha prevail?This story is Battle of love:the choosing guys. i changed the title. ON HOLD for time being
1. Trouble,Kidnapped,and Big Questions

Battle of Love: The Choosing

Chapter 1: Trouble,Kidnapped, and the Big Question

Me: "Hey first fanfic so please be nice! This story is going to be a good one so review!"

Inuyasha: "Hey, why am I going to be-"

Me: "Shhhhhhhh!" Puts hand over Inuyasha's mouth. "You're going to blow it!"

Inuyasha: "Keh! Kagome's usually the one thats k-"

Me: Puts hand over Inuyasha's mouth again. "Shut up! I can make Sesshomaru kill you you know!"

Inuyasha: "..."

Me: "That's what I thought."

Inuyasha: "Grrrrrrrrrr! I'll get you back!"

Me: "Well review!" Runs around room.

Inuyasha: Follows her. "Oh wait this story says "the choosin."...So... who amI going to be wiith?"

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but i wish i did, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome yelled. It was too late. The glowing green whip like claws went right through his stomach. Blood

poured to the ground and formed a small pool of red blood around them. They stayed like that for a minute. Inuyasha stock still from

the blow. Then Sesshomaru pulled out his claws and Inuyasha fell to his knees gasping. Sesshomaru looked down at his brother and

said, "How do you expect to become stronger if you can't even dodge my blows Inuyasha." He turned and walked away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she sprinted towards him. He was clutching the hole around his stomach in agony. "Come on, I'll take

you to Kaede's hut to treat your wounds. " she said as she tried to shift his weight on her. "NO! Go to safety,I have to finish this!"

Kagome nodded but gave him a worried glance anyway and returned to to where she was before.He stood up, drew his sword and took

a few breaths, then painfully yelled, "Damn it Sesshomaru! Our fights not over yet!Get back here!" Sesshomaru looked back. "Don't be

ignorant and foolish Inuyasha, you're in no condition to fight but……" He turned around and ran straight at him as he pulled out his

sword. "Unless you want to die now!" He jumped and aimed for Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged and yelled, "Wind Scar!" Bright gold

streaks came out and towards Sesshomaru. He dodged and landed in front of Inuyasha but before Inuyasha could react, Sesshomaru

pierced Inuyasha's stomach with his sword once again. "Go to hell!" "Pathetic Inuyasha, I despise that father's blood runs through your

veins!" He took his sword from his stomach and made two small bloody red scratches on Inuyasha's right cheek as he fell to the ground

unconscious in his own pool of blood.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru looked at his unconscious brother than at Kagome yelling at Inuyasha to wake up. He started to walk

towards her. '_Oh no! He' s walking __towards me! Where are Miroku and Sango when i need them the most!' _She thought then

looked at Inuyasha. '_Oh I have to get to__him! I just got to or else he will_-' She was interrupted in her deep dark thoughts as

Sesshomaru approached her. She looked up,fear could be seen in her chocolate brown eyes. As he approached, Sesshomaru

thought'_So, Inuyasha fell in __love with this girl? The __reincarnation of__Kikyo? The one he fell in love with 50 years ago that died _

_right after Inuyasha got stuck to the tree with one of her arows?' _He grabbed her neck and squeezed her until she fainted. She

struggled to breathe but after a few seconds she whispered "Inu-ya-sha...Don't...di-e" and gave in.He walked to Inuyasha with her in his

hand. "This is the girl you fell in love with? The girl you said you had to protect. Why do you want her? Just because she looks like

Kikyo?" He threw her on the ground beside Inuyasha. "A pathetic weak miko? She is not worthy of your love. Even if you are half

human, she doesn't deserve your love, no human does. If only you knew what is in store for you. You have a dangerous life from now on

now that Naraku knows your secret." He bent down and took Inuyasha in his arms and whispered, "I didn't know that you would be the

one chosen. Father, this is what you told me to protect? Inuyasha?." Then walked to his castle in the Western Lands. Pondering on what

he heard Naraku say.

Kagome woke up in Kaede's hut. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Kaede bunched around her. Miroku asked, "Lady Kagome!

You are awake!" He reached down and rubbed her butt. SLAP.SLAP. A red hand print could be seen on both of his cheeks. "OK OK

back to business, now why were you next to a pool of blood and where is Inuyasha?" Kagome took a while to answer, she was looking

down then looked at them and told them the story that Inuyasha and her were going to walk somewhere when Sesshomaru showed and

Inuyasha and him battled. Inuyasha fell unconscious in the end and that Sesshomaru knocked her out andthat she doesn't remember

anything after that. Then all of a sudden she asks them, " Let's go and get Inuyasha back!" "YEAH" was their reply but before they go

they said "Can we like rest and start tomorrow? It's just so quiet and peaceful and i'm still very tired." She went backto bed while

everyonediscussed what they heard then wentto bed as well.The next day they packed everything, Kilala was worried about Inuyasha

since the two were great friends. The little two tailed cat meowed at everyone which meant to hurry up. Kagome was just as worried and

anxious. While the others were still packing the rest she asked the big question on all their minds but didn't want to voice out loud, " But

what does Sesshomaru want with Inuyasha?" The others were just as puzzled as she was. The others were also puzzled that Sesshomaru

didn't kill Kagome because Inuyasha is the one that protects her from being hurt by Sesshomaru. This is ust one big mystery but they all

thought the same thing,'What is Sesshomaru doing?'


	2. Naraku's Devious Plot

Hey! Here is another chapter! Sorry if it was a long time. I was busy but hey! It was my first update so forgive me and give me a break! I'll still update now and then! Oh and Sesshomaru might be a little out of character.

Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to put this up. I can never own Inuyasha! rubs hands, eyes glow red But I will someday! Lawyers barge in You can never catch me! presses red emergency button Board springs up and springs lawyers out of house. HA HA HA! Yes!And stay out! Inuyasha will be mine!

Me: You can't do anything about it! Your still unconscious! Remember! Wow no wonder Kagome gets mad all the time!

Inuyasha: Oh yeah! Well get me back into action and I wi- Hey!

Me: Took you long enough!

Inuyasha: glares Get me back into action!

Me: I will, eventually!

Inuyasha: Damn you! If you weren't the author I would kill you!

Me: eep! puts on a brave face Well I'll kill you first!

Inuyasha: No you won't! I will!

Argues a little more then says,

Me: Hey, you don't want me to put you into action just yet!

Inuyasha: Why?

Me: Let's just say you won't be able to handle it. And I'm serious too! You just wait and see. It will leave a scar mark that might never recover. eyes get dark

Inuyasha: looks around for hiding place Uhhhh ok put me in whenever you want!

Me: Ok I got you! Let's just get the chapter started now!

Inuyasha: Fine!

Both: Here's the chapter!

Me: Pushes Inuyasha aside. I win! bolts out of room Bye!

Inuyasha: Grrrrrrrrrrrr bolts after me Get back here! You'll pay for that! Oh and see yah!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Naraku's Devious plot

"Hmmmmmm," Naraku murmured. He was sitting in the corner of his room in his secret castle. The room was bare except for a shelf. It had a jar that contained Kagura's heart. It was still beating.

Kanna was sitting next to him holding her mysterious mirror. He was watching it with interest.

"So Sesshomaru has taken Inuyasha. So he did find out what I was planning."

He kept thinking for a few minutes longer thinking of a perfect plan. Then he spoke. "Kagura." She appeared before him kneeling down on one knee.

"Take this and give it to Inuyasha." He gave her a little full pouch. "Yes, Naraku but where is he?" She asked. "He is with Sesshomaru close to his castle." With that she pulled out her flying feather and went in to the Western lands in search of the two brothers.

Naraku watched her go and started laughing. "The plan is going perfect! Sesshomaru, you fool!"

Kanna stood up, walked to Naraku in that slow walk of hers and asked, "Why are you after Inuyasha all of a sudden Naraku?" Naraku looked down at her.

"Kanna" He spoke, " There was a prophecy that I learned from that old man with those long ears a while back when I was looking for the remaining shards of the jewel. Even though I have almost the complete jewel and only 1 last shikon shard remains, I won't survive if the prophecy is true. Even if I have the full jewel it still won't be enough. So I will absorb Inuyasha and have his enormous strength." Kanna looked up at Naraku, "But what does Inuyasha have to do with this prophecy, and how will you not survive? You have the shikon no tama."

Naraku thought for a moment before telling what the prophecy was.

"The prophecy is said that Inuyasha will be the most dangerous and the strongest hanyou ever. Even stronger than any youkai. He will destroy me if this prophecy is true. There is also another group that will come here. They are very powerful. But they will all be very surprised at my new power. All of them. Even you Sesshomaru. This is the best trap I have ever set!"

He started laughing again but this one was his evilest yet. His eyes blood red, teeth sharper than usual, hair flying upward and everywhere. His demon tentacles reaching every part of the room. A small red breeze kind of glowing could be seen radiating around him making him even more frightening.

Kanna was unafraid. She just stared blankly up at him, her hair blowing behind her.

----------------Kagome and the gang----------------

"Hey! Let's get started to find Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Everyone jumped up in an instant and everyone scuttled to get their belongings to start the journey. Kagome giggled and kept thinking.

She then recalled how Inuyasha was unconscious in his pool of blood. A single tear streamed down her face.

Shippo who was looking for Kagome, spotted her and saw the tear. He looked at her sad face and saw her bangs covering her eyes which meant that she was thinking deeply but also sadly. '_It must be about Inuyasha being taken._' he thought. He ran to her and said, "Hey Kagome! It's alright we'll bring him back!" Kagome looked down. "Oh hey Shippo, come here."

He jumped into her arms and hugged her. She hugged back. "Thank you." Shippo thought, '_At least I hope so_'. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala looked at the two. "Poor Kagome, it must be horrible for her." Sango whispered from where they were hiding.

They looked at the small mound that Shippo and Kagome were on. "Indeed it must. You know how lady Kagome feels about Inuyasha. She has to be worried sick about him." Miroku said. "Well we better hurry up then so we can find him quicker." They got up and headed for Kaede's house. Kagome and Shippo knew they had to go back as well and so they walked there together like a mother and her son.

-----------Sesshomaru and Inuyasha-----------Sesshomaru looked at his little brother in his arms. He thought, '_Is Naraku bidding his time to come after us_?' He kept walking. '_So is Inuyasha more powerful than even me father?_' He looked down and hugged Inuyasha. "Even though you are a hanyou, you are still a dog demon and my little brother. I will protect you no matter what!" He suddenly looked up and around. Then he saw it.

100 demons could be seen coming for them. '_So Naraku has already found his plan to absorb Inuyasha and prevent his own downfall. Well Naraku, the moment you interfered with Inuyasha's life 50 years_ _ago, you made your own downfall happen! You can't mess with us dog demons that easily!_' He bent down and carefully put Inuyasha down on the ground and stood in front of him. Then took out his sword and held it sideways. He yelled, "Dragon Strike!" Blue lightning tore the ground and the demons apart in groups. More demons came to fill in the last ones. The battle for Inuyasha's strength has begun.


	3. Battle on the Western Land Sesshy's Plan

Hey!Now, I'll update every Saturday! It's going to be a long one. So here is another chapter! Oh and Sesshomaru might be a little OOC so bare with me! So **REVIEW**! Please **REVIEW**! There were 50 hits on this story and I only got 8!So **REVIEW**! Now here is the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I will someday!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Battle on the Western Lands and Sesshomaru's plan

Kagura sent her blades of wind towards Sesshomaru but he dodged it. He sent his own attacks at her. '_I might not be able to fight him any longer or I might die.' _She told all the demons to go and attack Sesshomaru while she got Inuyasha. The demons did as they were told and attacked him. Sesshomaru thought, '_Oh no! She is restless and she will try and capture Inuyasha while I fight these demons off!' _He destroyed the demons with his dragon strike but there were more that took their place. Kagura went towards Inuyasha. She put him on her flying feather and took off. "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Hope you don't mind if I take him!" She shouted and took off towards Naraku's castle.

--------------------------------------

"I have a bad feeling guys." Kagome said. "Oh come on Kagome!" Shippo said. "It's a good day so there can't possibly be anything bad happening!" "Yeah but something might be Happening to-to-to-" She busted into tears.

Sango and Miroku came to comfort her. "Inuyasha is strong! Their can't possibly be anything that could kill him!" Sango confirmed. "Yeah! He's probably looking for us right now!" "Meow!" Kilala agreed. Kagome nodded and they kept walking to find Inuyasha so the gang could be reunited once again.

--------------------------------------

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes as he groaned painfully and quietly. He grasped his stomach in pain. The hole was still there. He looked up to see the sky moving and looked at the person next to him. '_Kagura! What Is going on! The last thing I remember was Sesshomaru's sword slashing a hole in my stomach. Well I have to get away.' _He quietly rolled over the feather's edge and fell off. Kagura felt him roll but was to late to stop him. '_Oh no I'm done for! He will pay!' _

BANG! Inuyasha fell to the floor hard. He painfully got up and tried to smell where his friends were. He couldn't smell anything and instead try to figure out where he is. It wasn't very familiar but he thought he was here before. He just shrugged it off and went in the direction that lead to Kaede's hut. '_Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala must be this way.' _he thought. He just hoped that Kagome was all right and the others too. So he stumbled on, determined to find his gang.

---------------------------------------

Sesshomaru finished off the demons and took off to find Kagura and get Inuyasha back. '_If only I hadn't rendered him with that hole in his stomach so he could fight! He wouldn't be in danger and I can't go to his friends for they will attack me for taking him! Grrrrrrrrrrrr!' _he mentally growled at himself.

He ran off at a speed that could match the gods. No one could even see a blur of him. Actually no one can see him at all because no demon or human live on the Western Lands. He found Kagura in a matter of moments. "Where is Inuyasha!" He asked. Kagura gazed at him. Her magenta eyes were endless. "I don't know where he is for he regained consciousness and rolled off the feather." "You fool! He could have died!" Kagura didn't give a care at all though but deep down she really did. "So go look for him if he's still alive!" She yelled. "I only do dirty work for Naraku because he has my heart! He could kill me at any time so I have to obey him if I value my life!" Then she left. ' _She will still look for him if what she tells me is true.' _

He smelled the air. He caught a few smells that were very familiar and also Inuyasha's. '_His sense of smell must not be working due to all of the blood he was dripping from his stomach.' _He looked at the few drops of blood on the ground. He thought of what his brother might do. He thought, '_He might be looking for his friends. He must still care for that Kagome priestess. I will make sure he won't ever talk to that girl again but I can't kill her yet.' _He thought for about another few seconds. ' _That's it! That wolf is near by. I'll pay him a visit.' _He ran to the wolf but not directly. He reached him but waited near him.

"Hey Kouga! Do you smell that?" Ginta asked. "Yeah, I do. I think it's that half breed Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru." He replied.

'_How dare that wolf call Inuyasha a half breed! Oh I can't kill him because I need him for my plan to work.' _So he walked out of the trees and faced Kouga. "So you were Inuyasha's brother!" Kouga shouted. "Now what do you want from me?" Sesshomaru glared at him and narrowed his eyes. "Don't be foolish. Can't you smell that girl?" Kouga sniffed the air. He answered, "Yes, why are you telling me this?" "Do you not smell nothing different?" He sniffed the air again. He froze at the smell. "Why are you telling me this?" Sesshomaru just gazed at him and left.

Kouga gazed after him. "Well now that dog turd is gone maybe I can visit Kagome without being interrupted." He disappeared in a whirlwind and ran off to find Kagome. Sesshomaru smirked and everyone knows he rarely smirked unless something very interesting is going to happen. So he followed the love sick wolf who was finding his 'destined' mate who doesn't even love him. His two companions following him and yelling at him to slow down.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but please don't take this against me but I must do this." He sighed and followed the wolf. He smelled the air to make sure Inuyasha was still near. He ran towards him.

"Inuyasha!" a voice called. Inuyasha looked up. Pain visible in his eyes. "Sessho-maru?" Sesshomaru came out of the shadows. "Your friends or this way." He confirmed. "Why are you telling me this?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. Sesshomaru didn't answer but instead just walked away.

Inuyasha had a feeling that he would find the gang and more importantly Kagome but also had a bad feeling in his gut about this. He shrugged it off and went in the direction Sesshomaru had told him too. He just wanted to find Kagome and see her face once more. Sesshomaru watched him go. He was surprised that Inuyasha couldn't smell him but again said it was his blood that masked his smell. His plan was going perfectly.

----------------------------------------------------

Ok people! That was the chapter! SO **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **AND **REVIEW**. I'm going to give a preview of the next chapter and the chapter name from now on! So here It is!

Preview:

The next chapter is called Sesshomaru's plan in action and Kouga's move.

Inuyasha got past the trees and found the gang! He was going to yell Kagome's name but was speechless at the sight before him. Looks like someone visited Kagome before he could meet them and feel well. What could have happened to the gang and more specifically Kagome, while he was out? Well we'll find out next time!


	4. Sesshy's Plan in Action and Kouga's Move

Hey! I'll update early do to those ppl that always review! Thanks! Ok ppl REVIEW! If you don't review I won't update! I need at least up to 20 reviews to post the next chapter! This chapter will be good because in these next two chaps will be I might say the pre climax! This chapter is good but also kind of sad! Anyway Inuyasha won't be coming back I a while due to crazy fan girls. Ok for the reviews: I will accept flames and any kind of review. If there are questions send me a message and I'll reply. Support is much appreciated! Flames are good too! Plz inform me of any mistakes! Now REVIEW! Oh almost forgot the disclaimer! Now READ AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and never will! _Files papers to own Inuyasha and take over. _I'm almost done in owning Inuyasha!

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 Sesshomaru's Plan in action and Kouga's Move

The leaves rustled around him as he struggled through. '_Kagome, please be ok. I'm coming now.' _He stopped and sniffed the air. He still couldn't sniff anything out due to all the blood he loss. The smell overwhelmed him and blocked all other smells. Suddenly he crouched down to his knees and hands spitting blood out. His vision started to blur. '_I need to hurry up fast, I might pass out from the blood I loss.' _He got up and quickened his pace a little. The thought of seeing Kagome again quickened his pace a little bit more.

_'He seems to be making some progress even though he's in that condition. He must really love that girl. _He observed him for awhile longer than went to check up on the wolf. Inuyasha's cute little doggy ears twitched a little. He turned to the trees. "Must be a trick of the wind."

He continued on regardless that it might cost his life if he keeps wandering around like this. '_I can take this, I did before when Kikyo was close and I came to her, but then is completely different from now. My wounds were bandaged then and I had a few moments rest but not now. I have to keep going.' _He didn't know that when he found the gang he was in for a big surprise.

-----------------------------------------------

With Kagome and the gang,

Kilala stopped for a moment. She sniffed the air then shook her head and kept going. "Hmmmmmm" Kagome murmured. They all looked at Kilala. Kilala gazed back up at them. "Come on let's go Kilala, come here!" Sango held out her arms. Kilala jumped into her arms instantly. What were you sniffing at?" Kilala looked at her as if thinking but again just shook her head. They began walking again. Kilala jumped back down. '_Is that who I think it is? No it probably can't be. But just to make sure….' _She sniffed the air a few more times. The gang didn't notice her as they talked of where to find Inuyasha and where to look for him. She looked back at them but didn't meow at them to stop and go with her. She wanted to go by herself.

She ran to the woods. The gang was to busy to notice that she left. Kilala went far into the woods until she was close to the very familiar but still overwhelming smell. She gazed around until she heard something. Her cat ears perked up. Inuyasha came into view struggling to keep going. Kilala meowed. Inuyasha's doggy ears twitched and he turned his head around. "Kilala!" Inuyasha had a surprised look on his face. "Kilala, is the gang near?" Kilala meowed and Inuyasha knew that meant yes. "Can you lead me to them?" Once again Kilala meowed which meant yes. Inuyasha replied, "Than-" He suddenly couched down on his knees and hands to spit out blood. Kilala was worried and rubbed him with her head. "Thanks Kilala," He hugged her and she hugged back. "Now lead me to them ok?" Kilala nodded and jumped down from his grip and made a gesture for him to follow her.

He tried to follow but fell to the ground again. Kilala changed into her fighting form so she could carry Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up and got on Kilala. He told her not to fly but just walk so he could rest a bit. She nodded and they slowly walked to the gang.

------------------------------------------------

With Kouga,

Kouga ran but stopped every so often to see if he's going the right way. He finally spotted the gang up ahead. He was delighted to see Kagome without Inuyasha. He ran up to them while disappearing in a whirlwind.

----------------------------------------------

With Kagome and the gang and Kouga,

Kagome sighed. They looked at her sympathetically. '_We have to find him fast or Kagome will be like this forever!' _Sango thought. Shippo looked at Kagome. He was on Miroku's shoulder. Kagome didn't want him to ride with her. '_Stupid Inuyasha! Why do you have to go away! I hate you! I wish Kagome would just forget about you! We don't need you!' _Shippo thought angrily. '_Shippo is mad. I wonder if it has anything to do with kagome not letting him ride on her shoulder. He must think that he hates Inuyasha because Kagome is worried about him.' _"Oh come on everybody! Cheer up!" Miroku said. Everybody looked at him. Their expressions clearly read 'nice try'. Miroku looked down in defeat. He looked towards Sango for help. She understood. "Come on Kagome, Miroku's right! We need to cheer up! We'll find him for sure!" Kagome looked at her. Her expression read 'Thanks'.

Shippo looked ahead. "Hey! Isn't that Kouga?" They all gazed ahead. It was Kouga! He ran up to Kagome and stopped. The whirlwind disappeared as he stopped. "Hi Kagome! Long time no see!" Kouga looked around. '_So he isn't here after all!' _He played dumb. "Hey where's dog turd?" Kagome looked down. '_Uh oh! I think I said something wrong.' _He tried to talk Kagome out of her gloomy state.

------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kilala,

He stood up. "Meow!" Kilala said happily. Inuyasha looked at her. "We're almost there? Thanks Kilala!" They reached the edge of the forest. Inuyasha looked ahead. "There's Kagome!" Kilala was about to go to them when she smelled Kouga. "MEOW!" Kilala warned. "Meow!" She reasoned. "MEOW!" She warned on what's happening. She was worried about Inuyasha and how he would react so she warned him on what's happening. "Kouga's there? Wait then that means he's talking to Kagome! Yeah you're probably right that I shouldn't fight him in my condition." He then listened to what she said last. "WHAT! That can't be true!" He tried to get off of her but she wouldn't let him. He just watched the scene helpless to stop what was about to happen.

Sesshomaru appeared before Inuyasha and Kilala. Kilala didn't know what he was up to but sensed something that she never felt before in his heart. She knew it was something good so she didn't do anything to harm him. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. "Just watch what is about to happen." He said gazing at the scene. Inuyasha looked despite what was happening. So they gazed at the scene.

----------------------------------------------

With Kouga, Kagome, and the gang,

Kouga lifted Kagome's head up. Kagome looked at him with those alluring chocolate brown eyes. Her face was tear stained. He wiped away the tears. As she looked at him his eyes were blue and she couldn't look away from them. '_What's this warm feeling? Wait! Am I falling for him? No I can't but I can't look away from his beautiful blue eyes. I-I-I-I-I am! But I still love Inuyasha! Or do I? Have I really fallen in love with him without realizing it?' _Kouga lifted her head up to his face. Their faces were mere inches apart. Miroku and Sango watched with horror. '_What's Kagome doing! Is she going to-to-to, NO! She wouldn't do that but what is she doing?.' _She looked at the scene. She just gazed at them helpless. Miroku did the same. Kouga softly whispered, "Shhhh Kagome." '_Now is my chance!' Dog turd isn't here to stop us now!' _He swooped down and closed the gap between them and kissed her. The most worst thing was that she kissed him back! Everybody looked at them in horror and were devastated. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all thought the same thing, '_Kagome is kissing Kouga! I expected that with Inuyasha and Kikyo but Kagome and Kouga? I really didn't expect that at all! But I thought she loved Inuyasha?' _

They all looked at each other. Sango looked at Shippo. She felt something nagging her that she needed to know. Suddenly she looked at the ground. She couldn't find her anywhere! "What's wrong Sango?" Shippo asked. He was horror struck. He wished he could take back what he thought earlier about Inuyasha being gone from their lives forever. "Hey where's Kilala guys?" Miroku and Shippo looked down at the ground. "Yeah, Where is she? She was just behind us!" Shippo said. Then he sniffed the air the way Inuyasha taught him earlier in the journey. It was then that he froze. He smelled blood. Lots of it and it was near by. He knew it from smelling it numerous times before in the past. It was Inuyasha's blood! "Sango! Miroku! I smell the blood of Inuyasha!"

So how did you like it? I told you it was going to be a good chapter! Anyway I won't update the story if I don't get at least 20 reviews! So like I promised here's a preview of the next chapter! Oh and the previews are just summaries of the chapter not a part of my next chapter. Just a summery!

Preview:

The next chapter is called Betrayed, Inuyasha's choice.

Inuyasha felt betrayed by the one person he loved! Kagome! Who will the gang choose to help? Kagome or Inuyasha? What will Inuyasha do? Will he go with sesshomaru and find out what his destiny will hold or will he kill himself or work for Naraku? Find out next chapter! Remember! **REVIEW!**


	5. Betrayed,Inu's Choice and Kags Goes home

Hey sorry for the long long wait! I had to wait till I can get to my aunt's house because my brother's computer doesn't work with fanfiction. So here is the chapter! Warning Sesshomaru is now a totally good guy! Oh and Inu is back!

Inuyasha: Hey! Miss me!

Me: Hey! Look at the story!

Inuyasha: What happened while I was gone? _Reads story. Eyes grow wide. Goes into shock._

Me: Guess I have to introduce the story. Now here is the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I own this story!

Chapter 5 Betrayed, Inuyasha's Choice and Kagome Goes Home

Sesshomaru looked away and at Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell to the ground. '_This is just like that time! Again it happened. Just like you Kikyo, She looks just like you so I fell in love with her but I thought the personalities were differnt but I was wrong. You ARE the same. Kagome..' _He looked at the scene again. Kagome and Kouga were holding each other and kissing like this wasn't the first time. '_Were they always kissing like this behind my back? Maybe they were. And all this time I wasted. Grrrrrrrrrr!' _

He felt his demon blood boil just thinking about the two. His eyes were a tainted red. Two purple jagged marks appeared on both of his cheeks. Sesshomaru felt it and looked at his brother. He looked at his face. Inuyasha's eyes were hidden under his bangs. '_Could this be the power? No. He doesn't have the power yet.' _Suddenly a small earthquake interrupted his thoughts. He looked to his brother once again. He was surprised by what he saw.

Tears strolled down Inuyasha's cheeks. He pounded the ground. The

earthquakes came again but bigger. '_He must be realizing the power and unleashing a little of it's ultimate power. Wait! He's controlling his demon form?' _Inuyasha stood up. He still had his usual demon form. His eyes were unusual. They were the same as Sesshomaru's! He has full control of his demon strength!

"Let's go." Inuyasha exclaimed. Sesshomaru nodded. "My friends are following my scent." He suddenly collapsed and became unconscious. Sesshomaru was amazed. 'I never thought he could use that much energy while he is deeply injured.' He picked Inuyasha up. He looked towards Kilala. She looked at him. Sesshomaru asked if she would like to come or stay with her friends. She looked at Sango and the rest except for Kagome running towards them. She came to a quick decision and purred her answer. Sesshomaru nodded and told her to go on his shoulder. Kilala transformed into her cute small form and jumped onto his shoulder. He formed a ball of light around them to transfer them to his castle. He warned Kilala not to touch anything and they were off to the Western castle.

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku,

"I smell it in those trees up ahead." They ran to the cover of trees. "Look!" Sango yelled as she pointed to the ground. They looked at a huge puddle of blood. Shippo confirmed that it was all Inuyasha's blood. He noticed a few clues in the puddle. "Look at the blood closely." Sango and Miroku inspected the blood. "You right! Look at those fists in the ground!" Miroku yelled. "And look at the paw prints!" Sango shouted. "And Sesshomaru was here too!" Shippo confirmed the last clue.

Miroku was still thinking about what happened just recently. He gasped at his conclusion. "What?" Sango asked. You know what. What do you think was all those earthquakes and those whimpers that Shippo heard! Inuyasha saw, Sango. He saw." Miroku looked down. Sango looked down as well. "No wonder he fled the area." She whispered. "Well let's go and tell Kagome." She added to them. "What are we supposed to do?" Shippo joined. Sango thought for a moment. "Were sending her home." They all sighed and ran back.

Kagome, Kouga and the gang,

Kagome pulled back. She blushed a little at Kouga. '_Finally! I kissed my woman! Without dog turd interrupting!' _"Kagome!" Kagome looked behind her. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo. What's up!" Sango took her hand and pulled her to the side. Kagome looked at everyone. Sango blurted it out before she could help it.

"Kagome you have to go home!" She yelled at her face. Kagome was taken back at the sudden outburst. "Why?" She asked. Everyone looked down. She suddenly remembered Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! I can't go without knowing that he's safe!" "He's safe Kagome." Sango whispered. Kagome looked at her. "Let me see him!" They were all getting irritated at the fact that Kagome was just kissing Kouga awhile ago. "JUST GO HOME!" Shippo yelled. Kagome started crying. She ran to the well. Kouga glared at them and tried to stop her but she already jumped in.

"Damn!" He cursed. He ran off. The group cried a bit but wiped it away. "Let's go!" They flew on Shippo for the time being. They flew off into the night to Sesshomaru's castle.

Kagome,

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled. She wiped her tears away. Everyone burst into the room. "Kagome your back!" Her mother said. "Yeah I am." She hugged everyone. I need to get away. Go to school to and have fun with my friends." She went upstairs to take a bath. Everyone looked at each other. "I'll handle this." She went upstairs to her daughter's room. "Kagome!" She was on her bed. "Did something happen in the Feudal Era while you were there?" '_I hope Inuyasha didn't do anything wrong again.' _Kagome cried. "Mom Mom! I kissed another guy! And what's worse is that I think I like him! But I love Inuyasha!" Kagome cried again. "Oh Kagome, just go to school tomorrow to occupy your time for now. She left. "Kouga, what should I do.?" So she cried herself to sleep.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kilala,

They flew to the ground safely. The ball of light disappeared. Inuyasha started to gain consciousness. Sesshomaru looked down. Inuyasha's face was back to normal. They went straight to the front door. Inuyasha and Kilala looked at the door. They jumped up. Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha before he fell to the ground. "You pathetic hanyou! Be careful!" Inuyasha just stared at how beautiful the door was. The door was lined with carved silver roses and the door was pure gold. It had a picture of their father in his true form. It was truly beautiful. Sesshomaru opened it and they went inside. He went straight upstairs into the a room.

"Hey! I wanted to see the rest of the house!" Sesshomaru replied, "Don't be ridiculous. Just go to sleep." He laid Inuyasha down on the bed. Inuyasha sunk into the bed. It felt like heaven! It was so soft that he fell asleep immediately! "Sleep tight little brother." So he left the sleeping Inuyasha.

Inuyasha woke up from his dream. Sesshomaru was hidden in the shadows checking up on him. When he realized he was awake he stepped out. "Sesshomaru! I needed to talk to you." Sesshomaru sat down. "Inuyasha, Let me get straight to the point. Do you want to stay here?" Inuyasha looked down. He knew he had to answer that. He sat there thinking. "I…I…..I'll stay." He replied. Kilala came in the room.

"Hey Kilala!" Inuyasha waved her to the bed. She jumped. She sat in his lap. The two brothers pet her. Inuyasha broke the silence. "I need to talk to you about the prophecy." Sesshomaru was surprised. "How did you know about that?" "I had a dream. It was very strange but it said that I was in a prophecy. I couldn't hear the rest though." Sesshomaru looked down. "Yes, I knew something like this was going to happen about the prophecy. " Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha asked it. "What is the prophecy really?"

CLIFFY!Hey! Another chap done! Anyway Hope you guys review! If you do then I'll make the chaps longer! Here is a preview!Plz read and **_REVIEW! _**

Preview: Next Chapter is called New Kids and the Well

While Kagome is at school, she meets new kids. She leads them into her house. The only problem here is that they aren't normal girls! They have an amazing ability! What is it? Only I know! Oh and if I get a lot of reviews then I'll make the next chapter extra long! Bye bye for now! Plz REVIEW ppl! I hope I get a lot!


	6. A New Kid,Her New Ability and The Truth

Hey! I am so sorry for the long wait and I totally changed the title of this story. It is now Battle Of Love: Destiny, Fait, And The Prophecy! So here is an extra long chapter! 2,350 words. Oh and I will make the next one long too if I get a lot of reviews! Remember! Reviews are a young authoresses life! If you don't review she or he will not continue! And again I'm so sorry!

Inuyasha: Ok If I can't be with Kagome then who will be my mate in this story?

Me: Oh you'll see. Remember, I'm the author! Anything can happen!

Inuyasha: _Sigh._ Well here is the chapter. I should've guessed you won't tell me.

Disclaimer: I'm thinking of a plan to own Inuyasha forever! Ha ha ha ha! I sadly commit that I don't own him yet.

Chapter 6 The New Kid and her new abilities.

------------------------------------------------

_Kagome looked straight into Golden amber eyes. She stared at Inuyasha as he gazed back. They were on a beach together. Orange rays of light started to fill the black star filled sky. Red rays came after the orange. And then the Yellow blazing sun poked out which meant dawn was fast approaching. "Wow! It's so beautiful!" She whispered out of excitement from just being with Inuyasha. "Just like you my lovely princess." Inuyasha whispered back. "Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome sighed and smiled. Then Inuyasha leaned in so that his head was right next to hers. "I love you." Kagome turned red from what she heard. Tears slowly trickled down her face. "I love you too." She said. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha disappeared and Kouga took his place. "I love you too Kagome." And then they both kissed. Then Kagome wasn't surprised and kissed him to the fullest! Suddenly Kagome's voice (not the Kagome kissing Kouga but another voice) said, "Where did Inuyasha go? I can' t move my body! No! This isn't what I wanted. I want to be with Inuyasha not Kouga! No! NOOOO!"_

The alarm went off and she woke up. Her heart beat was fast. Sweat drenched her body. She got up showered and dressed for school all the while thinking of her dream. She forgot all about the dream when she felt a strong presence. It was the new kid the teacher introduced as Tsuzaki. '_I never knew there was such a power like hers! It's tremendous! What kind of power is this? Is she also a miko like me? I can sense a pure power that much is certain.'_ She looked at the student. She had sleek and shiny mid length brown hair. Her skin is a peach color and very smooth like a melted creamy chocolate. Her eyes were a beautiful violet color. She looked like an angel but with no wings! The teacher directed, "The seat over there by Miss Higurashi should is open." Tsuzaki looked at where the teacher pointed and sat next to Kagome. Tsuzaki greeted, "Hi I'm Tsuzaki. Nice to meet you!" Kagome replied, "Hi there. I'm Kagome. I'll be your friend if you like." "Sure" Tsuzaki happily replied. '_So this is the legendary reincarnation of Kikyo. She has only a small amount of Kikyo's power. Let's see how she does in this game of fait that destiny laid out for us.' _

--------------------------

After school,

For the rest of school they talked. "Would you like to come to my house Tsuzaki?" Kagome asked. Tsuzaki answered, "Let me see…alright we are friends after all!" They laughed and after school Tsuzaki called her house to let them know she went to Kagome's house. They hung out in her room. "You know Kagome you have a pretty room. It's really cute." Tsuzaki said. "Thanks Tsuzaki." Kagome replied flattered by what she said. "My mom finished the tea want some?" Kagome asked. "Sure." Kagome left the room. Tsuzaki watched her go and then looked around her room. Her desk caught her eye. She got up and went to the desk. Her homework was scattered across the desk along with school supplies. Tsuzaki looked in the drawers and found a small shiny bottle hidden behind a book at the bottom of the last drawer. In it was a few shards if the Shikon Jewel. It glowed in her hands. Then she heard footsteps.

She raised her palm quickly and placed the bottle in her palm. She closed her eyes. She glowed herself as power surged around her. Then the bottle with the Shikon shards disappeared. The glow faded away. Kagome opened the door to find Tsuzaki waiting at the foot of her bed. '_That was close.' _They both drank the tea and talked. Soon it was time for Tsuzaki to go home. They said their farewells and Tsuzaki left.

"She really is a foolish girl." She entered the front yard. It lead to the mansion that she stayed at. She entered and went to the living room where a big soft red chair was placed in the middle of the room. A window covered a whole side of the room. She sat down on the chair. She raised her hand once more and a magical cute pink staff appeared. At the top was a sparkling pink heart. Another heart was shaped inside it. A silver crystal laid on top of it with a small pink pearl on top of the crystal. A ring surrounded the heart and small white pearls lined the sides of the heart and wings were attached to those pearls. It was very beautiful and the staff matched her height. The staff was made only for her. She waved it and a magical circle appeared in front of her. On it was the image of the Feudal Era. Specifically a picture of Sesshomaru's castle. Then the image disappeared and Kagome's room appeared in it. Kagome was frantically looking everywhere for the Shikon shard bottle. "So she finally realized that it's gone? That certainly took a long time."

-------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's room,

"Oh no! I can't find the Shikon shard bottle! What if someone took it? I wonder what happened to it! The only one here was Tsuzaki but she won't know about the Feudal Era. No just calm down Kagome. She doesn't know anyhing about that. How could she? Just yelling won't solve or find anything for that matter." She raided everywhere but the missing bottle did not turn up. She gave up and sat on the bed. "Oh what happened to me to deserve this? And what about that crazy dream I had? If I had to choose who I love than I choose Inuyasha! I love Inuyasha!"

_No you don't you love Kouga._

How should you know? You're just my conscience. I'm the one with the feelings here.

_Yes but I'm still in your mind. I see what you do. And hear what you think._

Then what- oh who am I kidding? I'm fight my conscience! I love Inuyasha not Kouga.  
_Are you sure? You never even kissed Inuyasha except for the times when he turns full demon and you have to change him back. But you did kissed Kouga. You kissed him gladly._

No I did not!

_Here let me show you the memory If you want proof that you kissed him. You will be able to see what you did. And what also cost you the chance to see and get back to Inuyasha._

---------------------------------

Flashback

_Kouga lifted Kagome's head up. Kagome looked at him with those alluring chocolate brown eyes. Her face was tear stained. He wiped away the tears. As she looked at him his eyes were blue and she couldn't look away from them. 'What's this warm feeling? Wait! Am I falling for him? No I can't but I can't look away from his beautiful blue eyes. I-I-I-I-I am! But I still love Inuyasha! Or do I? Have I really fallen in love with him without realizing it?' Kouga lifted her head up to his face. Their faces were mere inches apart. Miroku and Sango watched with horror. 'What's Kagome doing! Is she going to-to-to, NO! She wouldn't do that but what is she doing?.' She looked at the scene. She just gazed at them helpless. Miroku did the same. Kouga softly whispered, "Shhhh Kagome." 'Now is my chance!' Dog turd isn't here to stop us now!' He swooped down and closed the gap between them and kissed her. The most worst thing was that she kissed him back! Everybody looked at them in horror and were devastated. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all thought the same thing, 'Kagome is kissing Kouga! I expected that with Inuyasha and Kikyo but Kagome and Kouga? I really didn't expect that at all! But I thought she loved Inuyasha?' _

_They all looked at each other. Sango looked at Shippo. She felt something nagging her that she needed to know. Suddenly she looked at the ground. She couldn't find her anywhere! "What's wrong Sango?" Shippo asked. He was horror struck. He wished he could take back what he thought earlier about Inuyasha being gone from their lives forever. "Hey where's Kilala guys?" Miroku and Shippo looked down at the ground. "Yeah, Where is she? She was just behind us!" Shippo said. Then he sniffed the air the way Inuyasha taught him earlier in the journey. It was then that he froze. He smelled blood. Lots of it and it was near by. He knew it from smelling it numerous times before in the past. It was Inuyasha's blood! "Sango! Miroku! I smell the blood of Inuyasha!"_

_Kagome pulled back. She blushed a little at Kouga. 'Finally! I kissed my woman! Without dog turd interrupting!' "Kagome!" Kagome looked behind her. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo. What's up!" Sango took her hand and pulled her to the side. Kagome looked at everyone. Sango blurted it out before she could help it. "Kagome you have to go home!" She yelled at her face. Kagome was taken back at the sudden outburst. "Why?" She asked. Everyone looked down. She suddenly remembered Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! I can't go without knowing that he's safe!" "He's safe Kagome." Sango whispered. Kagome looked at her. "Let me see him!" They were all getting irritated at the fact that Kagome was just kissing Kouga awhile ago. "JUST GO HOME!" Shippo yelled. Kagome started crying. She ran to the well. Kouga glared at them and tried to stop her but she already jumped in._

"_Damn!" He cursed. He ran off. The group cried a bit but wiped it away. "Let's go!" They flew on Shippo for the time being. They flew off into the night to Sesshomaru's castle._

End of flashback

------------------------------

Is that what really happened? I really kissed Kouga? And Sango and the others found Inuyasha's scent but what was I doing? Kissing Kouga! Oh god I'm so horrible! Wait! What if Inuyasha saw me doing that! Is that why Sango, Miroku, and Shippo wanted me to go home?

_Yes. That is exactly why. You betrayed Inuyasha to be with Kouga. Inuyasha loved you too. Like you and he would have confessed but he saw you kiss Kouga and lost all hope for you. Here is a memory of Inuyasha at the time when he saw you kissing Kouga._

-------------------------------------

Flashback

Sesshomaru looked away and at Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell to the ground. He looked at the scene again. Kagome and Kouga were holding each other and kissing like this wasn't the first time. Sesshomaru looked at his brother with pity. He saw the tears strolling down Inuyasha's cheeks. He pounded the ground. His heart was broken and he thought that he will never fall for someone again. And he meant it.

End of flashback.

-------------------------------------

Oh my god! Inuyasha was with Sesshomaru! And he was badly hurt! All that blood was his. So everything I saw was because of me?

_Yes. You were the on that caused all of this misfortune. who knew one small kiss could cause this much disaster._

No way. No this can't be happening. It's all my fault?

Then Kagome collapsed on her bed and started to cry.

--------------------------------------------

Suzaki's mansion,

"She really is an interesting girl. What will you do now Kagome? Will you still go to the Feudal Era and try to 'fix' what you had done?" She waved her wand again and Kagome's room disappeared. Inuyasha's room appeared. "Oh Sesshomaru is going to read the prophecy out loud to Inuyasha? Let me see Inuyasha's reaction when he hears the truth of his family origin."

----------------------------------------

Inuyasha's room,

"What is the prophecy really?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru. "I can not tell you the prophecy yet. Not until the new moon. The prophecy was left by our father, Inutashio (I think that is how you spell it tell me if you know how to spell Inuyasha's father's name ppl:). His will said that I had to protect you and never let you get killed. You see Inuyasha. This castle is not mine but yours. You are the prince. Your mother was a queen and father was the king to this castle. You see Inuyasha. Your mother was not a human or a demon. She was a Sorceress."

Ok ppl/ it wasn't actually 2,500 but at least more than 2,000. Sorry for the cliffy but I have to go with a big bang! Hope you guys review! Here is the preview!

Preview: The Prophecy

Inuyasha finds out that his mother was actually a Sorceress with magical powers! His parents were royalty and he is a prince! What exactly is Inuyasha? And why won't Sesshomaru tell him about the prophecy until the new moon? Will something happen to our hero? What truth will be revealed this time!

Well catch you readers next time! And remember! REVIEW! I will also make the previews more of a preview. I just realized that the previews are mostly just questions. And I will make this an Inu/Kag. Don't worry!

Anime-Girl-Cutie


	7. The Prophecy

Hey! Sorry I didn't update last week. I was still planning out the prophecy. It's hard to write these things you know? Well Here it is now! Oh and if you don't know what's happening then feel free to tell me.

Inuyasha: Finally! I get to learn the long awaited prophecy!

Me: Yup! But you might not want to.

Inuyasha: What is that supposed to mean? I don't care I want to read it! Here's the chapter guys! (rubs hands and snickers)

Me: Well I tried.

Disclaimer: I'm tired of these. Nobody will ever own Inuyasha unless you have a lot of money to buy the anime from the owner. I'm going to buy it from her though!

Chapter 7 The Prophecy.

From last chapter,

"You see Inuyasha. Your mother was not a human or a demon. She was a Sorceress."

---------------------------

This chapter,

_Inuyasha sat there stunned at what he heard. "My mother was a sorceress? How come she never told me then?" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. Took a deep breath and said, "You were still too young. She couldn't tell you yet. You wouldn't understand." Inuyasha looked down gritting his teeth. "Then how come she didn't tell me the truth before she died?" "I can't answer your questions anymore. Go to bed."_

Inuyasha gazed at the bright moon remembering what Sesshomaru just told him. "So I was too young huh? Mother….why did you have to die?" The sky was black filled with stars. Inuyasha hid his eyes with his bangs. Tears started to flow down his cheek. He went back to his room and into bed. His crystal clear tears drifting him to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

Sango, Miroku, Shippo,

"Do you see the castle yet?" Shippo asked. "No not yet," Miroku replied. "Uh guys…… I can't hold on much longer! I'm going to go closer to the ground." Shippo warned. He flew as fast as he could to the ground before a big pop sound occurred and pink smoke filled the area. Sango and Miroku screamed and they landed on the ground with a big boom. The sound of coughing could be heard. The smoke dispersed and revealed Shippo on the ground dizzy, Miroku flat on the ground with Sango on top of him. Miroku took the chance to grope her butt. She got angry and slapped him. SLAP. "This is no time to be fooling around!" Sango yelled. "Alright alright I get it." Miroku said. A red hand print on his left cheek. They looked on ahead. "I guess we're still far." Sango said. "Yeah we are." Miroku sighed. "Well let's go." They said. And once more headed to the castle.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome,

"_It's all your fault!" "It's all your fault!" "It's all your fault!" "It's all your fault!" Everybody repeated the same thing to her. She turned around. Inuyasha was on the ground in front of her. "Kagome…why? You loved Kouga more than me? I loved you and you abandoned me!" She cried, "I'm sorry! I won't ever leave you alone! Inuyasha! I l-" All of a sudden her voice was gone. She couldn't speak. Everywhere she turned Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, or Inuyasha was there screaming at her for what she had done. Then Inuyasha was in front of her once more. "Kagome…I'm sorry but I don't love you. Goodbye!" Then he disappeared and so did everyone else. Kagome mouthed the words Inuyasha over and over. Then when they were all gone she screamed a silent scream._

She woke up screaming. Grandpa, Sota, and Mom were there at the door. "Are you alright Kagome?" Kagome looked around. "Yeah I'm fine." She looked down. Her family left the room. She changed to her school uniform and went to school all the while thinking. After school she made her final decision. She was going back.

-----------------------------------------------------

Tsuzaki,

After she observed where and what everybody was doing she made her own preparations. She walked out of the room and into the halls. As she walked the only sound was her own footsteps bounding off the walls. While walking through the halls she looked at the paintings around her. They were all the sizes of a door. The paintings were very beautiful.

She stopped at a particular painting. You couldn't see it in the darkness. But you could see glowing red eyes. It also had fangs. She put her hands on the corner and opened it from the side like a door. It opened to reveal a passageway and stairs. She went in while closing the door. Torches lit up instantly on the sides as she walked further down. It took her a few minutes to get to the bottom. When she did, it was a big room.

In the middle was another big puffy red chair. She sat in it. A small screen appeared and a mysterious shadow covered face could be seen on it. "Is it almost time?" It said. "Yes my lord. He will read it very soon and find the truth." Tsuzaki replied. "Then everything went as planned. Make sure _that_ never happens. If so then everything will be lost if he decides wrong." Then the screen disappeared. "Yes father." She said again and stood up. She went back to the room. The full moon was very bright tonight. She sat down on her red chair and waved her staff once more. On it was Inuyasha. "Everything begins tonight."

---------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kilala, and Jaken,

The night was the new moon. Inuyasha was very eager and did anything to pass the time. He decided to take a tour around the castle. He was leaving when Rin saw him. "Lord Inuyasha! Where are you going?" '_Lord? Thanks Sesshomaru. You must have told her to call me that. But I wonder why you keep her around? I thought you despise humans? Oh well' _"Hey Rin and Kilala would you like to tour me around?" "Yes! We will!" For the rest of the day they toured around and played.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called. "Yes milord?" Jaken came forth. "Get the scrolls ready. It must be tonight." Then night finally came. The prophecy was going to be read and he was finally going to know the truth about his family.

He was waiting in his room when the sun was setting. Kilala was with him to comfort him. He was going to change human again. The sun set and Inuyasha closed his eyes. He heard Kilala gasp. He opened his eyes and touched his head. His ears were still there! "Ah thank goodness! But why am I not turning human?" Sesshomaru came in that moment. "I told you. You are not half-demon. You are a full fledge demon. The seal on your demon blood will be destroyed and you can control your demon blood. It's starting now." Inuyasha nodded. "Isn't that great Kilala! I'm a full demon!" He was excited but then he thought. "Wait, so my search with the Shikon jewel was all a waste?" Sesshomaru shrugged. "You were the one that chose to listen to a human. Now let's go to my study, Jaken has the scrolls ready."

"Hey but why this night?" Inuyasha asked. "This night because this is the day you were born and you are now 200 years old." Sesshomaru answered.

They walked to his study. It was a big room with a desk and shelves of scrolls filled the rest of the room. The scroll for the prophecy was on the desk and so was another scroll. He pulled out two chairs and a bed for Kilala then they sat down. Sesshomaru took one scroll and gave it to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru listened to Inuyasha as he read it.

The History

"**Long ago the Sorceress Princess fell in love with a Demon Prince. They secretly met but when an admirer who was also a top guard found out, he got angry. **

**On the night of the new moon the Sorceress Princess was going to give birth to a baby boy. The baby of a demon. The Guard went to her room and talked to her. She told him to get away because she didn't want him to get hurt but he was blinded by rage. He killed her and went outside to where he told the palace guards to stay. The Demon Prince was wounded from a battle but wanted to save her. He Blew away the guards. The man that loved the Princess was waiting for him. He told him he killed her and the Prince cut off his arm. He ran inside. The top guard told them to burn the house down. He went inside to challenge the demon once more. The Prince found her dead next to their baby and revived her. She got up and kissed him. Grateful for what he did. He told her to name the baby Inuyasha then to get out. The Prince fought with the human but the House collapsed on them and they died. The Sorceress Princess was sad but she still had Inuyasha. She took care of him in another castle. The people there disliked him cause he was part demon but they let him stay because his mother was their Princess. But one day while she was eating she collapsed. Inuyasha called for help but it was to late. The Princess was dead. Someone had murdered her. That was the conclusion people decided."**

Inuyasha stared at the word murdered. "Somebody...murdered…her?" Inuyasha asked his eyes wide "Who?" "Yes, but it doesn't say who." Inuyasha was very mad. He grabbed the prophecy and started to read it.

The Prophecy

"**On the night a great fire arose. The Sorceress princess had a baby boy named Inuyasha. He would become the most powerful Demon Sorcerer in the world. He was the heir to the most powerful people on earth. He was a full fledge demon with demonic abilities and magical powers. But Inuyasha was still a boy. When the Princess died she died protecting Inuyasha from the murderer before them. But before she died she put up a powerful barrier that would last until he was 200 years old when his appearance look like he was 17. She didn't have enough to protect herself and died. Inuyasha then grew up strong. Nobody could defeat him EXCEPT himself. Inuyasha had a half demon brother and a sister who was a Sorceress. She was still alive and helped Inuyasha control his magical powers. He helped him control his demon powers. Then he became unstoppable. He learned everything there was to his powers. His only weakness was his heart. Naraku talked to Inuyasha about Kikyo and Kagome. He told Inuyasha who Kagome really is. Kagome and Kikyo were actually Naraku's daughters."**

Inuyasha dropped the scroll. Sesshomaru shook his head. Inuyasha gasped and dropped to his knees He put his hands over his ears and screamed.

-------------------------------------------------

A big twist huh? Don't even know how this happened. But hey iv you have a problem ask me. Don't worry though, I have a nice plan for this.

Preview: Who is Tsuzaki?

"Hey Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! How are you guys doing?" Inuyasha looked at her. She had sleek and shiny mid length brown hair. Her skin is a peach color and very smooth like a melted creamy chocolate. Her eyes were a beautiful violet color. "Do you know her Sesshomaru?" "Nope not a clue. You?" "Me neither." She sighed and took off a red sapphire pendant. It was then Inuyasha sensed it. Then her features changed. "Oh My God!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled.

Hmmm like it? Please accept this twist! I really know what I'm doing. And I finally get the hang of good stories. So please be nice! Anyway it is _my _story you know. Oh and if you want me to write another anime story feel free to request. I'm taking requests for different anime. I'm going write other anime stories. Now Review! I'm counting on you!

Anime-Girl-Cutie


	8. Who is Tsuzuki?

Hey ppl! Sorry I didn't update last Saturday. I was working on ideas for this story. Oh and the prophecy last chapter was not all of it. It is too short to be a whole prophecy. I will finish it some other chapter or maybe next chapter. And sorry if this chapter is shorter. So listen if you want a long chapter then review! Plz review! I look forward to your reviews a lot!

Inuyasha: Notebooks surrounds him. Reading a notebook for this chapter. Eyes go wide as he reads. "This is….." Stares at me.

Me: Well here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But who knows. I might!

Inuyasha: Ears twitch.

Chapter 8 Who is Tsuzuki?

From last chapter,

The Prophecy

"**On the night a great fire arose. The Sorceress princess had a baby boy named Inuyasha. He would become the most powerful Demon Sorcerer in the world. He was the heir to the most powerful people on earth. He was a full fledge demon with demonic abilities and magical powers. But Inuyasha was still a boy. When the Princess died she died protecting Inuyasha from the murderer before them. But before she died she put up a powerful barrier that would last until he was 200 years old when his appearance look like he was 17. She didn't have enough to protect herself and died. Inuyasha then grew up strong. Nobody could defeat him EXCEPT himself. Inuyasha had a half demon brother and a sister who was a Sorceress. She was still alive and helped Inuyasha control his magical powers. He helped him control his demon powers. Then he became unstoppable. He learned everything there was to his powers. His only weakness was his heart. Naraku talked to Inuyasha about Kikyo and Kagome. He told Inuyasha who Kagome really is. Kagome and Kikyo were actually Naraku's daughters."**

Inuyasha dropped the scroll. Sesshomaru shook his head. Inuyasha gasped and dropped to his knees He put his hands over his ears and screamed.

--------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha Sesshomaru,

"This can't be! They told me they never knew their fathers!" Inuyasha yelled. "It was a lie. Why do you think Naraku has most of the Shikon jewel." Now that he thought about it every time they went into battle, we always had shards missing. "Wait how about Kikyo, She always helped me." asked Inuyasha. "She was asked by Naraku to get close to you and try and find out more about you." Sesshomaru replied. "No! She was killed by Naraku herself! She saved me sometimes too!" Inuyasha reasoned. Sesshomaru thought about it. He then remembered a scene about the time when Inuyasha was sealed to the tree.

Flashback,

_Sesshomaru walked through the trees following a new demon scent. He walked through to a clearing where he found a woman. Her body was overcome by tentacles and parts of other demons. She looked over at him. "Inu-yasha? She asked. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Inuyasha is my younger brother." Kikyo looked relieved when she found the truth. "Then you will take care of him." "How would you know I won't kill him?" Kikyo looked at him. "You won't, you know of the prophecy. You will protect him of your own will." She said. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide. "Then you are.." "Yes I am. But I was betrayed. He only wanted Inuyasha out of the way. He used me then tried to kill me. I can't be killed so easily." "Then you are the one. The one that is demon and miko." "Yes, I'm a miko and a demon. I hid my demonic aura with my miko powers so Inuyasha would not notice. When he reads the prophecy he will know. He won't be convinced. His love for me will not vanish. My little sister will love him too just like me. Sesshomaru please, tell him to read ALL of the prophecy. He will know the truth then." Sesshomaru stayed still and listened. "As you wish." He then left her._

End of flashback,

"I believe Kikyo will not be our enemy." Inuyasha looked at him. Sesshomaru coughed then said, "I just remembered something important." "Hey have you met our sister? Sesshomaru replied, "Well no I have not. Father died before we could meet. But the night he died I think I saw somebody by his grave." He started telling Inuyasha of the night.

Flashback,

_Sesshomaru looked at the great fire that night. 'Father you're a fool.' He thought. He walked over to the burning castle. He gazed at the fire. He then smelled a human. He looked around. Near the burning castle remains he saw a figure with long hair. "Father?" he whispered. The figure turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. Then the figure ran away carrying something. Then he saw something surrounding the figure. The figure was very fast and was out of sight the next second. He followed it for awhile but lost it when she took a turn that he couldn't follow. He remembered the scent though. It smelled like her. Inuyasha's mother._

End of flashback.

"Whoa, it was really fast then. But could that be our sister? You did say that it smelled like my mother." Inuyasha asked surprised. "Could be. The thing I saw could have been magic. So it could be her." Sesshomaru said. He looked outside. The sky was still dark. They have been talking for an hour. All of a sudden he saw a dark figure move. It was fast and it had gold eyes. He stood up suddenly, Inuyasha did the same. They could feel a presence amongst them. They smelled the air. "A human? How can they come near my castle unless…." His eyes grew wide. He realized this scent.

Sesshomaru tried to sense where the figure was. He knew this smell but he had a hard time trying to sense it. Inuyasha knew he had a hard time because the figure was using _magic_ to cover it's aura. Inuyasha concentrated and his senses were getting sharper as he concentrated. In a few seconds he knew where the figure was. "Come on! I know where the figure is!"

Inuyasha ran outside of the room to the hallways. Sesshomaru right behind him. They kept running up the stairs past the living, dining, rest, and game rooms. He reached the entrance and opened the doors. Sesshomaru was still right behind him. They ran outside in the front yard. Inuyasha concentrated while he took out his sword (anybody know how to spell his swords name? Tetsaiga or something. Help me plz! Anybody!). He knew where the figure was and shouted, "Wind Scar!" in the direction of the tree beside the castle. The gold blast blew the tree apart but before that the figure jumped out and landed somewhere else on the grounds.. Sesshomaru stayed quiet. '_Inuyasha has gotten stronger. He could sense the figure even when it masked it's aura with magic. He will be the one that will save us or destroy us with the power that destiny bestowed on him and him only. Please just please don't let the same thing happen, do not let history repeat itself. Our fate is in his hands.'_

The figure hid itself over and over. Inuyasha got better at locating the person and soon mastered the technique. At finding anyone but the person leveled up her techniques as well but the person had to soon eventually come out. The person was about Inuyasha's height. When it spoke it had the voice of a girl. She finally came out of the shadow.

"Hey Inuyasha! Hey Sesshomaru! How are you guys doing?" Inuyasha looked at her. She had sleek and shiny mid length brown hair. Her skin is a peach color and very smooth like a melted creamy chocolate. Her eyes were a beautiful violet color. "Do you know her Sesshomaru?" "Nope not a clue. You?" "Me neither." She sighed and took off a red sapphire pendant on her neck. It was then Inuyasha sensed it. Then her features changed. Their eyes grow wide out of surprise. "Oh My God!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled. "You're you're your……our sister!"


	9. Secrets Revealed

I am so sorry about my story guys. Plz forgive me. I never thought I would leave it like that. I totally forgot about it. Now that school is almost over I will definitely finish this story. Anyway this will be extra extra long chappie. Here ya go!!

Inuyasha: I never would have thought about how she really looked like.

Me: well mow ya know.

Inuyasha: True

Me and Inuyasha: Well read and enjoy!!!

Chapter 9 Secrets Revealed

--------------------------------

From last chapter,

"Hey Inuyasha! Hey Sesshomaru! How are you guys doing?" Inuyasha looked at her.

She had sleek and shiny mid length brown hair. Her skin is a peach color and very smooth like a melted creamy chocolate. Her eyes were a beautiful violet color.

"Do you know her Sesshomaru?" "Nope not a clue. You?" "Me neither." She sighed and took off a red sapphire pendant on her neck. It was then Inuyasha sensed it. Then her features changed. Their eyes grow wide out of surprise.

"Oh My God!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled. "You're you're your……our sister!"

As she took off the pendant her features drastically changed. Her hair grew until it hit the floor just like Inuyasha's mother. It changed from brown to silver.

Her face looked exactly like their mother's too. Her eyes stayed the same which was a deep violet. Her skin tone stayed the same as well. Her outfit was a red kimono with pink and white Sakura blossoms (A/N are there really white ones? That would be beautiful if there were white ones and not only pink). The kimono was long and swept the floor. She held a staff that fit her perfectly.

It was a cute magical pink staff.

At the top was a sparkling pink heart. Another heart was shaped inside it.

A silver crystal laid on top of it with a small pink pearl on top of the crystal. A ring surrounded the heart and small white pearls lined the sides of the heart and wings were attached to those pearls.

Inuyasha quickly changed his face and a smirk appeared. "So you really are our sorceress sister" he said breaking the silence.

She agreed by nodding her head. She looked like a demon but had no demonic power what so ever. She only had magic. Her sorcery was very powerful though. She really did take after her mother.

Sesshomaru however had taken after their father. He only had demonic power. He had no magic.

Even though Inuyasha was the youngest of the trio, he had inherited both demonic and magical abilities which make him the strongest.

Sesshomaru asked, "So now that you are here let's go inside." He swiftly appeared in the room where they were before they were interrupted. Inuyasha and Tsuzaki followed.

Now that they were focused the truth began telling itself. Destiny will finally reveal it's 200 year old secret.

Sesshomaru began by saying, " So now read the whole prophecy after the last part you read." Inuyasha was startled but took the scroll he had dropped earlier and scanned it.

"**When Inuyasha found that Kagome and Kikyo were actually Naraku's daughters he fell apart. He forgot how to love and thust would have destroyed the world in his anger but what saved him was a young girl who's name is…………………..**"

Inuyasha looked on but could not find the rest of the prophecy. He looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I never found the rest of it an so never knew who that girl was."

Tsuzaki thought deeply at that. She usually knew everything about Inuyasha and the future.

Even then she never told of her meeting with their _father. _that was a secret in which she could not tell _yet_. She felt bad about it though.

"Tsuzaki!!" she was startled out of her thoughts by her brothers. "We have to get to work now. We need to train him." Sesshomaru explained to Tsuzaki even though he was aware that she already knew this.

"Yes" she replied "Immediately" she got up but Sesshomaru stopped her. He needs rest first. Looking at Inuyasha who was still in pain from the scar he received from his elder brother. He felt very guilty about it.

"That injury will not be a problem." she told Inuyasha. He directed Inuyasha to hold his hand to his stomach and told him to concentrate and summon his magic to his palm. Inuyasha did do.

Within moments his hand grew green (A/N sorry for interrupting ya but I got this from Naruto. But instead of chakra it's magic. -)

Soon the wound healed completely. Inuyasha was surprised on that but was happy as he no longer felt pain in his stomach.

"Thank you Tsuzaki!" Inuyasha chirped. "No problem Inu-**chan**" she implied. Inuyasha blushed and Sesshomaru snorted.

He glared at his elder brother. "Why are you laughing _oni-chan_."

Sesshomaru was surprised to hear _that_ out of Inuyasha's mouth.

Kilala (A/N sorry forgot about her for a minute) was looking from brother to brother. _'Gah they always do this but it really is cute. They are acting like real brothers.' _Kilala thought.

"Well good night Sesshy-**chan **and Inu-**chan**" Tsuzaki murmured.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to snort. Sesshy blushed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

With Kagome,

"Ah it's no use I can't get through with out the Shikon shards." Kagome looked devastated. She had jumped into the well but nothing happened. She wanted to sort out her feelings.

All of a sudden a blinding light engulfed her. She screamed. As she looked around her surroundings she noticed a purple asthma was around. '_N it can't be!! I'm in Naraku's castle!!'_ She looked frightened.

"Hello my daughter." a voice within the room greeted.

------------------------------------------------------------

With Sango and co.

They had reached the castle just as the sun set. "Whew we made it!!" Shippo declared. "Let's camp here for tonight I think it's better that way.

As they set up camp they built a fire. As they sat near it Sango spoke. "Hey do you think we were harsh to Kagome?"

Miroku and Shippo did not respond. They thought it over.

"I think we were kind of harsh." Shippo declared. Miroku agreed with a nod. "I think we should at least apologize when we see her again." Miroku said. They all agreed.

After that they went to sleep with a feeling that something huge was about to take place. They shivered and ignored it. The question looming in their mind was _'what will happen to Inuyasha and Kagome?'_

With that they drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

Is that a nice ending for ya?? LOL anyway I am still VERY sorry for taking so long to update this story. I just got so bored from reading and writing that I quit. ,y eyes also hurt like hell because of reading nonstop. Anyway I hoped you liked it!! I will keep making longer chaps and I hope you will still review my story!!!. Oh and by the way. I will update as fast as I can from now on. So plz review!!

Preview: the next chapter is called Destiny begins.

Inuyasha finally starts his training to control all his demonic magic. It will be very hard but His brother and sister help him along the way. Sango and co. finally get to see Inuyasha again but will he still accept their friendship? Kagome finally meets her biological father!! Is she willing to accept whatever he throws at her?

Join me next time and hope you guys review!!!


End file.
